choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG Parts Shops
In Choro-Q HG, there are 4 Parts Shop, Cool Custom, Pro Street, Big Block and Phantom Rod where the player can purchase parts like engines, chassis, tyres, brakes, steerings, CPUs, transmissions, meters, horns, wheels and many optional parts. Cool Custom is the first parts shop available that the player can visit. Cool Custom The first of four available parts shops, Cool Custom is available from the beginning of the game. Engine *Family Engine *2000 NA Engine *2300 NA Engine *2500 Turbo Engine *2800 Turbo Engine Chassis *Metal Frame Chassis *Steel Frame Chassis Tyres *Normal Tyres *Grip Tyres *High Grip Tyres *Racing Tyres *Off-Road Tyres Brakes *Normal Brakes *Disc Brakes Steering *Normal Steering *Quick Steering CPU *300MHZ CPU *400MHZ CPU Transmission *3-Speed AT *4-Speed AT *4-Speed MT Meter *Normal Meter *Classic Meter *Black Sports Meter *Blue Racing Meter *Sports Meter *Normal Digital Meter *Evil Wacky Meter Horn *Light Horn *Heavy Horn *Bad-boy Horn Wheel *5-spoke Wheel *7-spoke Wheel *Family Wheel *Truck Wheel Front *Storm Bumper *Front Spoiler *Sports Spoiler Top *Wings of Apollo *Taxi Light Rear Top *Sports Spoiler Rear *Normal Propeller *Light Bumper *Coin Holder Pro Street The second of four available parts shops, Pro Street is available after completing a small amount of events. Engine *3000 NA Engine *3500 Turbo Engine *4000 NA Engine *5000 Turbo Engine *5000 NA Engine Chassis *Alloy Frame Chassis *Lightweight Frame Chassis Tyres *Balloon Tyres *Super Off-Road Tyres Brakes *Double Disc Brakes Steering *Super Quick Steering CPU *500MHZ CPU *600MHZ CPU *700MHZ CPU *800MHZ CPU Transmission *5-Speed AT *6-Speed AT *5-Speed MT *6-Speed MT Meter *Compound Classic Meter A *Compound Black Sports Meter A *Compound Blue Racing Meter A *Round Digital Meter *Adult Wacky Meter Horn *Siren *Animal Howling Wheel *3-areo Wheel *Sports Mesh Wheel *Large Truck Wheel Front *Assault Bumper *Demolition Bumper *Front Racing Spoiler *Racing Spoiler Front Top *Twin Driving Lights *Triple Driving Lights Top *Wings of Hermes *Cop Light *Construction Light Rear Top *Racing Spoiler Rear *Racing Propeller *Middle Bumper *Drag Muffler *Full Speaker Side *Long Skis *Speed Float Big Block The third of four available parts shops, Big Block is available after completing a larger amount of events. Engine *7000 Turbo Engine *8000 NA Engine *Hero Engine Chassis *Super Alloy Frame Chassis Tyres *Soft Racing Tyres *Studless Tyres *Mountaineer Tyres CPU *900MHZ CPU Transmission *5-Speed AT *6-Speed AT *5-Speed MT *6-Speed MT Meter *Sports Digital Meter *Compound Classic Meter B *Compound Black Sports Meter B *Compound Blue Racing Meter B Wheel *Classic Mesh Wheel *Classic Wheel *Design Wheel Front *Combat Bumper Front Top *Quad Driving Lights Top *Wings of Athena *Crown *Horn Rear Top *"Sold Out" Rear *Skewed Propeller *Heavy Bumper Side *Ground Effect Light Phantom Rod The fourth and final parts shops in-game. The player has to complete nearly all events to unlock Phantom Rod. Engine *Little Demon Engine *Little Angel Engine Tyres *Little Devil Tyres *Little Angel Tyres CPU *Little Demon CPU Brake *Little Demon Brakes Meter *Cursed Meter Horn *Scream Appearances *''Choro-Q HG'' Category:Choro-Q HG